Waiting for Family
by randomfics
Summary: It was just Sonic and Knuckles in a white room, waiting. Sonic hated waiting.


_a/n: I dunno if I should warn for this, but... major character death. Not to worry thought, the characters are dead but still going on or something like that_. _Anyways, read, and review please!_

* * *

It was surprisingly bright here.

The blue hedgehog frowned, glancing around himself with an air of ease. Red sneakers squeaked against an invisible surface, as white gloves curled into fists. Yet- a strange air of calm pervaded over the area, soft and sweet.

He didn't feel the need for speed- then again; he hadn't felt the need for too much speed recently at all. Bones ached, Robotnik was defeated, his kids were doing just fine, Tails was visiting, and he was a great-great grandpa. Even if he was over a hundred years old, a feat for anyone, Sonic hated going under fifty miles per hour, let alone the thirty his wife had been nagging him for.

Still- Sonic sniffed at the air, trying to catch a scent. He felt young, revitalized, brand new. Like he could break the sound barrier once more.

He laughed, bouncing on his feet. He felt like he was twenty again; the world at his beck and call, and he had more friends scattered across the world then he ever had before. When his family was brand new, not as strong as it was now, but still growing, tentative as a flower…

_When did I start thinking about stuff like that?_ Sonic shook his head, rocking onto the heels of his feet.

A wild grin was growing, a tingling of excitement running through him. "Ready- set- and GO!"

"Sonic, wait!" A large fist grabbed him before he could take off, landing him flat on his back.

Little chaos circled around his head, tweeting. A tan muzzle leaned into his view, and violet eyes narrowed down at him, "Get up, you're not hurt."

Sonic blinked slowly, green eyes furrowing in confusion, before he realized that the voice was right. He didn't hurt. He didn't hurt at all. That… was rather odd. He twisted to look up at who had caught him.

Arms crossed in a show of unimpressed disapproval, the bright red echidna so very, very familiar. "Knuckles?"

"Who else idiot?"

"What- What are you doing here?" Sonic gaped at him. "Aren't you dead? Your kids called sobbing about how they thought you had gone to sleep in front of the Master Emerald and when they went to wake you up-"

"Yes, I'm dead you idiot." Knuckles snapped, overriding Sonic's amazement, "That isn't the point-"

"Wait, if I'm talking to you, then that means I'm dead as well- ah crap, TAILS!"

Sonic jumped to his feet glancing around, "There's gotta be a way out of here, I gotta get back to Tails!"

Knuckles snorted, "There isn't a way out of this."

"What? And why not?"

"Sonic, how long has it been since I died?"

"What?"

Knuckles snarled, "You heard me the first time hedgehog!"

"Oh, several years now. Your kids doing real good on the whole guardian business you know. Better then you." Sonic couldn't help the little dig, and was rather impressed when all Knuckles did was give him a flat look; time had tempered more then one hot headed personality.

"It's only been a few minutes here." Knuckles spoke reluctantly. "Chances are, time passes differently here then in Mobius."

"Wait, so that means I could have been dead for years? Aww, man, Tails is going to kill me when he catches up."

Knuckles smirked, "I'd like to see that happen seeming how we're already dead."

Sonic started to take another step forward, when a red arm was thrust in front of him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"If you go any further, you won't be able to turn back, and it will be harder to find everyone."

Sonic didn't bother asking how the red echidna knew. Knuckles had his own sixth sense when it came to stuff like this. "So now what do we do?"

"We wait."

Knuckles emphasized the point by sitting down on the ground, Sonic whined deep in his throat. "Aww, c'mon! I can't believe it! I can finally go faster then fifty, and I can't even go anywhere! What a gyp!"

"Just be grateful there isn't any water around here."

"Maybe I ought to be grateful that your gullibility has decreased!" Sonic snipped back the words, easily falling back into the volatile relationship the two shared.

Knuckles fist clenched, as he threatened, "Try to remember that neither of us can move, and you're well within punching range." Years ago, Knuckles wouldn't of bothered with the warning. Sonic quieted down.

For about three seconds. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Would you just quiet down already! This isn't my idea of fun either! Why do you keep asking such useless questions anyways!"

"No question is _stupid_ Knucklehead- isn't the people who ask them that's stupid."

The echidnas fist connected solidly with Sonic's head. "Just pipe down already."

"Wait a minute-" Sonic grinned, sitting up; airily brushing off the blow like it had been nothing. "Knuckles, do you remember when we were first traveling together?"

"When I was dragged along with your stupid adventures? Yes."

"Well- do you remember when I asked you if you were really happy guarding the Master Emerald, and you told me that you would only give an actual answer to that if we died? Well- We're dead. So speak now- just how many times did you want to just abandon your duty and come join the rest of Mobius?"

Silence fell, as Sonic grinned at the sky. Hah, what's teach that stupid echidna to try to outwit him-

"Too many." Knuckles voice was low and soft, almost lost in the white void around them. "I wished sometimes that I had been born another creature entirely; that I wouldn't be bound by the Master Emerald for what I thought would be forever… Maybe it will be forever. I haven't actually moved on yet."

Oh.

_Way to go Sonic, this is the first conversation you've had with your best friend in years, and you have to remind him of something he wants to get rid of. Wait, really?_

"Wait- really? You wanted to abandon the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles glowered at him, violet eyes sparking with rage. "Not abandon- simply wishing I had never known it. I don't abandon."

"Neither do I Knuckles. You could change the size of the Master Emerald; you could of stuck it in your pocket. I've seen you shatter it, put it back together, track it down to all four corners of Mobius."

"I don't do well in crowds."

Now that was a pathetic excuse for an answer.

"That isn't the point Knuckles-"

"Even if I were to do all that, it wouldn't help. I'm not you, nor do I want to be." Knuckles mumbled, looking away from Sonic. "So drop it already will you?"

Sonic glowered at Knuckles back for a minute longer, chewing at his next words. "So what about me did you want?"

Knuckles remained stubbornly quiet.

Sonic, a paragon of patience and waiting, poked Knuckles in the side. "Well?" The drawl made Knuckles ears twitch as teeth ground together.

"Sonic I-"

Whatever the echidna had to say was broken off when a black figure abruptly stumbled into view beside them. "What the-"

"Yo! Shadow!" Sonic grinned as he leaned back, the picture of ease and contentment. "Nice to see you!"

"Sonic?" The black hedgehog looked briefly surprised, before looking around. "I see, I must be dead."

"Yep! Oh, the troubles of life, to die so young!" Sonic wailed dramatically.

Shadow glowered at them for a moment, before looking forward. His eyes widened slightly, as softly he breathed, "Maria." The black hedgehog stepped out, and vanished among the white.

Sonic looked at Knuckles, "Is he gonna find her?"

Knuckles frowned at the vanishing back of Shadow. "Yes, I think so."

Sonic sighed. He _could_ revive the earlier conversation, and draw out an answer, but he had the rest of eternity to do so, soooo... "Where's Tails?"

"Probably taking care of himself. Unlike you."

"Hey, I lived to be over a hundred years old!"

"If you include time travel."

"Yeah, well, who's counting the little stuff?"

"Tails is younger then you. It's obvious that he should live longer. Especially because he takes care of himself."

"What, and you think I don't?"

"Eating nothing but chilidogs for meals for three years straight because you can is not taking care of yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I hear you-"

"Sonic, stop squirming." Knuckles grabbed him, forcing him still. "If I still wasn't here you'd and Tails would have to spend who knows how long searching for each other."

"Argh, I'm so bored, and when Tails comes I might have to wait again!" Sonic complained to the sky, Knuckles complained right back.

"It's only been a minute! And according to you a minute is about a year in life, so I suggest you-"

"Wait a minute- why are you waiting Knuckles?" Sonic twisted to glare at Knuckles, who was once again watching the sky. "Whom were you waiting for? Yer wife is already dead…"

It didn't take long to draw the connections, "Me! You were waiting for me!"

"I wasn't waiting _for_ you, I was waiting _because_ of you. You and Tails would probably want to go on together, so I figured that because you'd die first, I should wait here."

"Really?" Sonic grinned at the crimson figure, bright blue spikes shaking in excitement. "You waited for years here for me _and_ Tails?"

"Tails and me Sonic, besides, no I didn't. As soon as Tails arrives, I'm leaving."

"We'll go with you."

"Absolutely not!"

"Aww, c'mon, you gotta-"

The air next to them disrupted, and a fox stumbled into view, two tails lashing around him in agitation. "What, where am I?"

"TAILS!" Sonic practically leapt at the fox, hugging him tight. Unnoticed, behind them, the red echidna climbed to his feet and started brushing himself off. When he made a movement to start moving, Sonic did notice however.

"Oh no you don't Knuckles, you're not going to get a head start on me that easily! Hey Tails, got anyone you want to wait around for?"

Tails shook his head. "Nope Sonic! Just you, and since you're already here, we can go!"

"Lead the way Knuckles!"

Sonic grabbed Knuckles by the arm, and Tails latched onto Sonic. "I thought you were supposed to be the leader Sonic."

"Yeah, but you know your way around here. So lead the way."

"Fine." Knuckles nose lifted into the air. "This way."

"Oh, Sonic, you should be proud of your kids, there's this new villain around called Doctor Robotnick Junior, and your grandkid beat him off, and he's twelve years old."

"Pffft, that' nothing, why I-"

"Don't let his ego get too big Tails, he'll be impossible to manage then."

The three vanished from the white nothingness, never looking back.


End file.
